The Generation of Idiots
by AliceXShunMEGAFan17
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have a surprising reunion the day before Kuroko's birthday. The are all surprised when they see Kuroko with...Kagami! Why were they together? Could it be...A DATE! Uncover the truth with the Generation of Miracles as they stal- follow Kuroko and Kagami.


Hello! Quick author's note before we begin. I would like to dedicate this fic to a bunch of really patient people (I mean, they've got to be patient if they've dealt with me. :P). Happy belated birthday, Basjetball-senpai! I wanted to get this out on time but... (;¬_¬) Yeah, I'm a bit late. Happy belated birthday to my Akatsuki-addict "angel" friend back at home! I already said happy b-day so don't complain. To my friend, izziet on FictionPress (Go check out her reverse harem story if you want...This is so not advertising), yes, I finally have it out and am dedicating it to you. To my first friend on FF, Kit ka-chan xx who has been a great buddy. Also to Kamiya-kun who inspired me (I added in some AkashiXKuroko). And to lunatari23. I hope you're better. Let's see when that next chapter of yours comes out. Lastly, this is dedicated to you readers who may or may not have suffered through this not-quick author's note. Saa~ Let's begin!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**The Generation of Idiots**

Today Kise was excited. He was zooming around all over the shops in town and being very...mysterious. Not. If you'd ask him why he was so hyper today you better run the other direction because he was going to talk until your ears fell off. Rant is more like it. Because today was special. Why was it so?

"...because it's the day before Kurokochi's birthday and even though I've been looking since the start of the month I can't find anything for him! What am I going to doooo?!" Kise wailed at the shop owner. The poor shop owner was about to suggest a present again when Kise suddenly perked up and decided, "I'll just buy them all!"

_'Didn't I suggest that ten minutes ago?!'_ The shop owner sighed as he checked out Kise's items. Really, he spent ten minutes on nothing...

As Kise skipped out of the shop, ten shopping bags in hand, he spotted a mop of green hair. Who else could it be but-

"Midorimachi!"

Midorima flinched slightly at the high pitched voice. Why now? What did the fates have against him? He knew that Oha-Asa predicted that he might have some troublesome encounters but did it have to be _him_? And didn't he have his lucky item today? It was a potted daisy. Yes, he did have it. But nothing could ward off Kise save Akashi's scissors.

"Midorimachi, what did you get Kurokochi? I got Kurokochi some blue button-ups but then the black ones look good on him too but then I saw a white one and then..."

Midorima's temper was slowly rising as Kise continued showing him what he got Kuroko. Seriously, how much stuff did he get Kuroko? That idiot seriously needs to learn self-control.

"Kise." The blond looked up. "Why did you buy all that?" Kise's jaw dropped. And then closed. And then dropped again. And then closed again. He looked like a goldfish with his mouth continuously opening and closing like that until Midorima got annoyed with it and yelled, "What's wrong with you!"

Kise stopped, took Midorima by the shoulders, shaking him, and and asked, "What's wrong with you! It's the day before Kurokochi's birthday! Why didn't you buy him anything?! You should be shopping right now! I'll take you with me and help you!"

He was about to drag Midorima along when Midorima suddenly said, "You idiot! Of course, I know Kuroko's birthday is tomorrow. I already bought his present. I was asking you why you got him so much stuff!" Did Kise really have to shake him? That moron.

Kise made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he said, "Of course Kurokochi's going to need this much stuff." Oh kami-sama. The moron actually believed it.

Coming around the corner, Ahomi- I mean Aomine saw his two former team mates. _'What are they doing?'_ the tanned player wondered as he saw them. Seeing the two together was a strange sight. He wondered why they were talking to each other. Midorima couldn't stand being with Kise so he wouldn't aproach him. Kise on the other hand...

"Oi, Kise, why so many shopping bags?" He regretted it the momment it came out of his mouth. At that momment Kise shouted 'Aominechi!' and started sprouting nonsense about how 'his precious Kurokochi looked good in button-ups' and how 'he looked so good in blue, but so cute in white'. The surrounding people now questioned his gender.

"Why if it isn't Daiki, Shintaro, and Ryouta."

Oh. Shoot.

The only person who called them that was...

"Akashichi."

And right next to him munching on some type of chip was...

"Murasakibarachi."

"What are doing in town so early?" Kise gulped. Wasn't Akashi supposed to arrive tomorrow?

"I wanted to visit Tetsuya earlier. Is there anything wrong with that?" he raised an eyebrow. Was Ryouta questioning his authority?

"N-nothing's wrong with that," Kise stuttered. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Then he spotted a mop of light blue hair. "Kuroko-" Somebody put a hand on his mouth and in that momment he saw red. Literaly. A tall red headed figure appeared next to Kuroko. Kise widened his eyes. "Kwagwamiching?" Aomine took his hand off Kise. He didn't want his hand touching Kise's mouth longer than necessary.

"What is Kagami doing with Kuroko?"

"Why is Tetsu with Kagami?"

"Why are they together?"

...

"Do you know how wrong that sounds, Kise?!"

"Baka! They sound like a couple now!"

"...Taiga and Tetsuya are a couple?"

Oh. Shoot.

There was a murderous intent in the air. And a dark malicious aura around Akashi. He looked at Kise and pulled out a gleaming pair of scissors.

"A-Akashichi, I didn't mean it that way! How about spying on them?" What? Kise had to some how get Akashi off his back. And he felt curious about Kuroko's date.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea, Ryouta." Whew. That was a very close call.

"I'll go get some disguises!" As Kise dashed in to get some disguises Kuroko and Kagami some how missed the Generation of Miracles and went to cross the street.

"Let's leave Kise and follow Kuroko," proposed Midorima adjusting his glasses. Aomine nodded and of course Murasakibara would do whatever Akashi did. Akashi gave his nod of consent. Midorima was relieved. He really wanted to get rid of the perky blond player. It would make his day way less stressful.

As the Generation of Miracles stalke- I mean followed Kuroko and took note of everything. And I mean _everthing_. "It seems as if Taiga is buying Tetsuya flowers."

"What?!" shouted Aomine. Flowers? What relationship did that idiot have with _his _shadow? Even if they weren't on the same team anymore they would _always_ be shadow and light! Because Kuroko was the only person he could have as a partner. Him and nobody else.

"And he's buying chocolate."

At that, Murasakibara lifted his head. Chocolate? 'Does that mean if I get a partner I'll also get free chocolates? Well, when Himuro wants something from me he gets me snacks...'

They watched as Kagami bought a bouquet of red roses, purple irises, blue carnations, and yellow daisies. The long, thick, green grass was arranged in specific places and luckily all the colors didn't clash. As for the chocolate, it was in a tin box. As Kagami handed the colorful bouquet to Kuroko, Kuroko smelled them and smiled.

"H-he smiled! At the flowers!"

"Aquarius has the 2nd best luck today while Leo has the worst luck today."

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" wailed Kise as he made his way to his former team mates.

"Be quiet, Ryouta, they're going to hear us," Akashi calmly said as he calmly gave Kise a commanding look.

Kise gulped. "I-I brought the disguises!" Kise thought that it would be safer not to ask about them leaving him. Even if it made tear a little bit. Or a lot. He raised five black over coats in different sizes. Aomine and Midorima stared at him with disbelief in their eyes. Wasn't this like in the movies? As Kise handed each player their coat he whipped out some black hats. "These too!" He gave them all hats as he got out... What the heck?

"What the heck are those for?!"

"I will not wear those insulting disguises."

"...I ran out of chips."

"Ryouta, what are those?"

"They're disguises of course!" beamed Kise. "I got us all one!" He held out all five glasses with fake eyebrows, a nose, and a mustache attached to each other.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Me either."

"I can't eat candy with that mustache."

"I'll cut it to pieces."

"Wait!" cried the blond who was truly a blond. "I got us other disguises too!" He then held out a bushy blue beard, swirly glasses, bushy purple eyebrows, and a red mustache with it's ends curled.

"How are those any better?!"

"You truly are stupid, Kise. Not that I doubted that."

"...Oh, I need more candy."

"But guys! We're supposed to wear them!" exclaimed the pitiful model.

"Well," Akashi started before the others could open their mouths, "It would be entertaining to see you all in your disguises." And that was final.

They put their disguises on but...

"Kise! What the heck! What are you trying to achieve with those glasses!"

"Eh? But it's my favorite. It has a fake nose, mustache, and eyebrows. It even has glasses!"

"You look stupid."

"Why do you always pick on me!"

"...They don't suit you."

"Fine, don't help me," sniffled the weakest of the group. "But, Aominechi, you shouldn't say stuff about me when your beard makes you look old."

"You should be talking!"

"I have to agree with Kise on this one," the number one shooter said though he was facing the wrong direction.

"You're the one who looks like an otaku! You can't even see in those glasses!"

Midorima had a red tick mark.

"...Ah, these eyebrows are itchy."

_'He looks ridiculous!'_ thought the copycat and the ace though the shooter couldn't see a thing.

"Now that we have our disguises on let's follow Tetsu."

The team turned to face Akashi and when they saw their captain they would've burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that he looked more devilish (if that was even possible). Oh yeah. Kise was going to pay later.

It took them a while to find Kuroko but when they did...

"Kagamichi is holding shopping bags! He bought gifts for Kurokochi!"

"That bastard!"

"What a waste of money. He didn't even get the lucky item of the day."

"Should I go shopping too?"

Kuroko said something to Kagami while Kagami got really excited. He started powerwalking with Kuroko smiling softly behind him.

"Akashichi! What did they say?!"

"Kuroko said that he was thankful for Kagami to buy the items for him and how nice it was for Kagami to actually hold the bags. He also said that he had a surprise for him at the basketball court. What do you say we take a little trip to the courts?" The team agreed and anxiously followed the pair to their next destination. What kind of surprise did Kuroko have for Kagami?

"Oh no! Kurokochi is going to hug Kagamichi! Or even worse, kiss him! My pure Kurokochi wille be tainted by that beast!"

"Tetsu has too much innocence for a kiss!" declared the blue haired ace. He was quite pissed off of the thought of _his_ shadow kissing anybody.

"Of course Kuroko is too innocent for a kiss. That's why it supports the theory of a hug," concluded the shooting guard fixing his glasses.

"Wah! Kurokochi's going to hug Kagamichi!"

While Kise, Aomine, and Midorima 'discussed' the topic that was Kuroko's surprise, Murasakibara licked the popsicle he bought at a convenience store and Akashi smirked amusedly at the whole group. Somehow, they didn't notice the disguises that were supposed to make them inconspicuous actually made them stand out like a sore thumb. People were staring at them from the sidewalks. What were they?

"They're playing basketball!" gasped Kise. Right now, they were spying on the two teens from behind a tree. Yes, you read right, from behind a tree. On the bottom was Kise, above him was Aomine, above Aomine was Midorima, Murasakibara towered above Midorima, and for reasons unknown, despite being the shortest out of the group, Akashi was on top. They all had their heads poking out the same side of the tree. It was a wonder that Seirin's freshmen duo had yet to notice them.

"This is the surprise? No wonder that idiot was so excited."

As the 'couple' kept playing the sun began to make its descent.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry for not alerting you about this earlier."

"Naw, it's okay since it's basketball!"

"...You really are a basketball idiot." "OI!" "But that's what I admire about you. You love basketball so much and when you play your joy is obvious."

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Stop saying cheesy stuff. Let's go. I'm starving." Then they headed out to their favorite fast food restaurant.

"I can't believe how cute Kurokochi is when he says stuff like that! I want him to talk to me that way!"

"Get a grip, Kise! Are you gay?!" The ace was bewildered.

"Only for Kurokochi!"

"I've always known this but I have to say it. Kise, you are a retard." Midorima said it like it was a fact.

"Wah! So mean!"

"Ryouta, be quiet, we're here."

"H-hai, Akashichi."

In the restaurant they found a booth large engouh to seat them all. To hide themselves they picked up large menus. Meanwhile, the surrounding customers didn't know which was weirder, the fact that there were suspicious people in black outfits who were hiding themselves behind the menus or the fact that some tall red-haired teen just ordered thirty-one Maji burgers, a coke, and an extra large vanilla milkshake. _'Maybe I should change restaurants'_ everybody in the fast food joint thought, including the staff working there.

"Kagamichi is buying Kuroko a milkshake! He gave a hamburger to Kurokochi!"

"Will you shut up?" asked Midorima getting seriously annoyed. "We don't need you to commentate on what those two are doing."

"Maybe I should get a partner too," said Murasakibara. If Kuroko got free milkshakes from his partner then why not?

"I can't stand this!" cried the idol.

"Then just get out, you idiot!"

"Look at who's talking," Midorima commented.

"Shut up! Isn't it stupid to believe in the horoscopes?!"

"No, the horoscopes are always right. Don't insult them."

"Whatever! I'm going to get some food!" Aomine declared frustrated.

"I'm afraid Atsushi already beat you to it," smirked the leader of the group.

Aomine groaned. If Murasakibara was already ordering food then forget about it. He would take a ridiculously long amount of time. As he looked over he saw Kagami finish his Maji burger. "What is he? A bear? There's no way you can finish that amount of food that quickly."

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who ate the most hamburgers back in Teiko."

"Hey! Training back then was really...hard." Of course, Akashi took that as a compliment. He enjoyed trippling and quadrupling the training back then. Good days, good days.

"A bear?" Kise wondered. "Kagamichi sure is a lot of animals. First he's a tiger because he looks like one. His name even means tiger! Then he's a monkey because of all those dunks and jumps he uses but then wouldn't he be an ape...? And last, he's a bear because of his eating habits. It's like he's going to hibernate!"

"Aren't you a monkey too?" Midorima stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Monkey see, monkey do."

"Wah! Midorimachi called me a monkey!"

"Hmm." Everybody ignored the blond's antics and focused on Kuroko's date. He was sipping the vanilla shake while Kagami just sat as if he was thinking about something. That or he was debating whether or not to play basketball at this hour. I mean he just finished eating like thirty hamburgers. It should be an easy choice.

"Oi, Kuroko, after this do you want to practice some more basketball at the courts?"

"No."

"What?!" Kagami blanched. The phantom player who never missed practice and spent perfecting his skills every minute that he could chose not to practice?! Was it April's Fools Day already?

"You'll get cramps if you practice right after eating, Kagami-kun."

"Says who? C'mon. Let's go!" The Light pulled his Shadow to the basket ball courts near his house.

"Where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked with four cones of ice cream occupying his hands.

"Kagami just took him to the courts." Somehow, Akashi's calm demeanor didn't seem too...calm. In fact, his aura was extremely dark. _'How dare he drag my trump card,'_ thought Akashi violently. Only he could force the other players to come meet him. Him and nobody else...

The sound of a basketball bouncing filled the silent night and the squeaks of sneakers and-

"OWW!"

"I told you, Kagami-kun."

"Shut up, you bastard! Just- Just help me up."

"Hai." Kagami put one arm around Kuroko to support his weight while Kuroko struggled to stand up. "Kagami-kun, please stop eating hamburgers. You are heavy."

"Oi! You calling me fat?!"

"No. My house is close to here so I shall bring you there to rest for a while."

"Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Kuroko smiled a bit. "You owe me a milkshake."

"Seriously!"

Aomine thought that the scene was similar to what happened in the past. Aomine also dragged Kuroko to practice right after eating dinner and when he got a cramp Kuroko carried him and he-

Crash!

-fell.

"Gomenasai. I dropped you."

"Kuroko, you bastard! Are you that weak?!"

"..."

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"...You're really are heavier than last time."

"What?!"

"We're almost there."

"Don't change the subject!" Kagami had his one-sided arguement, yelling at Kuroko while the latter said nothing at all. For the record, Kuroko dropped Kagami five times before reaching his house. Whether it was on purpose or not will never be known.

"We're here. Please sit down." Slam!

"Kuroko! Can't you at least put me down gently! This is the sixth time you've dropped me!" Kagami yelled frustrated. Just as he was about to recover the door slammed in his face. "That was on purpose! That was definitely on purpose!"

"Shh." Kuroko put a finger to his lips. "You'll wake up the neighbors."

"Like I give a-"

"Woof!" Tetsuya Number Two barked as he hopped right on top of Kagami.

"N-n-n-"

"Nigou, are you hungry?"

"Woof!" Nigou jumped off of Kagami and followed Kuroko instead.

"So Tetsuya has a dog," Akashi remarked distastefully. Akashi was always a fearful person but for some reason he disliked dogs. Nobody knew why and anybody who knew why (not that there was any) dared not tell a soul. They watched as Kagami debated whether or not he wanted to come inside his Shadow's house but decided to reluctantly come in.

"He's coming in! He's coming in!" Kise cried. Who knew what Kagami was going to do to their phantom player?!

"Shut up already!" Aomine yelled tired of the blond's commentation. Especially because every time Kise talked, the ace's jaw would be hit by the blond's head. Why was Aomine's head on top of Kise's? Because they were in the Akashi-over-Murasakibara-over-Midorima-over-Aomine -over-Kise formation again. Behind the tree.

"Both of you shut up," sighed the tired shooter. Why did he have to go out today? Crunch. Crunch. "Murasakibara, those potato chips have been annoying me for sometime." Murasakibara eating potato chips was not the annoying factor since everybody was used to the male's eating habits. What was annoying was that the crumbs from the chips was getting onto his hair.

"I'm sorry, Mido-chin," Murasakibara crunched but didn't stop eating. He should have known better. Murasakibara wasn't going to listen to anyone but Akashi.

"Is that Tetsuya's bedroom I see?" The rest of the Miracles turned their heads to the direction of the house. In the second story building, light was streaming out the window.

None of the Generation of Miracles had ever been to Kuroko's house before but they thought for sure it had to be Kuroko's room. Why else would they be upstairs? Now the question was, what were they doing upstairs?

Akashi signaled for all of them to get to the house so they tiptoed out of the bushes. Only Kami-sama knows why Midorima had a pair of palm leaves sticking out of his head attached by a green head band with camoflage make up on his face. Kami-sama also knows why Kise had the same get up along with Aomine. And they still had the same disguises from before.

Akashi snapped his fingers and drew the attention of his team mates to his eyes. Even though his lips weren't moving they somehow understood. 'Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki, get on each others' shoulders. I'll be on top to listen to Tetsuya's and Kagami's conversation. Now go.'

Midorima climbed above Murasakibara, Aomine above him, Kise on top of Aomine, and Akashi above them all. Somehow, they kept their balance. It's amazing what Akashi's training schedule from hell can do for you...

The blinds were closed in Kuroko's bedroom. Between each panel was a small crack of light but not to the point where you could see what was going on. Akashi's ears got ready for the conversation because he had this strange ability to hear anybody who dare insult the Generation of Miracles after playing them and anything he desired to hear.

"AHH!" yelled Kagami. There was dull bump as the taller teen hit something.

"Shh. You'll wake up the neighbors," said Kuroko said a little... Were his ears deceiving him?! Was Tetsuya saying that a little seductively?!

"B-b-but Tetsuya-" Kagami was on a first name basis!

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started. _'The way Tetsuya says that is really suspicious,'_ thought Akashi. _'It makes his partner yearn for his first name to be called. Very effective, Tetsuya.'_ "You have nothing to be worried about."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

At that moment a gust of wind suddenly blew and Aomine lost balance. Everybody fell down but luckily nobody was seriously injured. Their brains couldn't suffer because they all had a few screws loose already. It wouldn't hurt them.

"Daiki, why did you fall down?" Akashi asked furious that he couldn't hear what Kagami and Kuroko were talking about anymore.

"T-there was a gust of wind!" Aomine was scared. Good things never came when Akashi was mad.

"I'll punish you later," decided Akashi.

"Um, Akashichi, could you tell us what you heard Kurokochi and Kagami said?" Kise asked quite eagerly.

"Ah, yes." Akashi's face darkened. "Before Daiki fell down Kagami yelled. I'm sure you all heard that." Everybody nodded. "Then Kuroko said that he might wake the neighbors."

"Well, it is like Kuroko to be considerate of other civilians," Midorima pushed up his swirly glasses.

"Yes, but I also heard Kagami call him on a first name basis."

"WHAT!" the Miracles all blurted out. Aomine was in shock. Only he and Akashi called Tetsu on a first name basis. Kise was in tears. How could Kagamichi call Kurokochi that! Midorima dropped his lucky item. First name basis? Murasakibara...just ate pocky sticks. However, he was eating them more vigourously now.

As the first to recover from the shock, Midorima asked, "Wh-what happened after that?"

Akashi smiled sadistically. "Tetsuya said that Kagami had nothing to worry about."

"Kagamichi is having a make out session with my Kurokochiiiiii!" Kise wailed.

The others froze. That was true. All evidence pointed it out as the only solution. Kuroko must've kissed Kagami's neck causing Kagami to scream from the surprising gesture. The words Kuroko used were also quite suspicious. And by 'Nothing to be worried about' it must be about their relationship! That explains the first name basis! When they were alone they used it and there would be nothing to be worried about which means...

'Secret relationship!'

"That bastard." A malicious air surrounded Aomine along with the others.

_'He will pay!'_ they all thought simultaneously.

The light that went out in Kuroko's bedroom did not go unnoticed by Akashi. "They're coming down," he hissed. As they scrambled toward the bushes, Kuroko's door was opened.

"I trust that you feel better now, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kagami scratched the back of his head. "See you on Monday."

"Have a nice weekend, Kagami-kun."

Kagami just nodded and left. Meanwhile, the Generation of Miracles were stealthily stalking him. They watched as he went up to his apartment and stayed outside to form a plan.

"So how do we get in?" Kise asked.

"We can always say that we're from the Oha-Asa company and we're going to give him his lucky item of the day."

"That's what you want Midorima!"

"Free Pocky?" suggested Murasakibara who was munching on some Pocky sticks.

"Maybe, but we need an item that he will surely open the door to," the blond thought. Then they all looked at Aomine. "Basketball-idiot, what would you open the door too?"

"Hey!" frowned Aomine insulted. "I'm not a-"

"Just anwer the question," Akashi calmly said while calmly getting out his scissors.

Aomine started to sweat. "W-well we can say that we have free basketball issues."

"Anything else?" questioned Akashi.

"Power drinks?"

"Something to make the deal undeniable to basketball idiots?" pressured Akashi.

"Free basketballs! You can't say no to that!"

Satisfied, Akashi went to the receptionist at the desk to get Kagami's room number. After they got to the right room, Akashi knocked the door. Kagami opened the door a little bit. What he saw was short man in a black trench coat, black hat and who wore red curly mustache. He almost burst out laughing if not for the heterochromatic eyes that looked eerily familiar.

"Hello," the mysterious stranger started. "I'm from Basketball Today and I would like to announce that today is your lucky day. You get next week's issue out early, six bottles of power drinks, and a free basketball."

Now, despite his reputation, Kagami is not completely stupid. He has never entered a contest or heard of Basketball Today before. "Um, you must have the wrong person. I never entered in a contest," Kagami said.

"This isn't a contest," the stranger assured. "We just pick a basketball lover on the courts and give this deal to him."

Well, it was a sweet deal and another basketball wouldn't hurt...

"Come in," Kagami invited. The worst decision he had ever made in his life. And he makes lots of bad decisions. Like in kindergarten the equation was 1+1=. He got 11.

As soon as he opened the door the rest of the Generation of Miracles stampeded in and locked the door.

"Kagami, you have done a very dangerous thing," said the stranger in a cold voice. Kagami gulped. What did he do? All he wanted was a free basketball! The stranger took off his disguise and Kagami paled instantly. The captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuuro! Next, his tall purple haired companion stopped eating out of his cookie box and took off his bushy eyebrows. Pure defense and offense center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi! After him a tan-skinned blue hair guy took off his bushy beard. Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki! Then, this weird otaku took off his swirly glasses to reveal another set of glasses underneath. Number one shooter of the Generaton of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro! Lastly, some blond took off the glasses that was attached to eyebrows, a nose, and a mustache. Copycat of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta!

_'What are they all doing here?'_ Kagami wondered dumbfounded.

"You have an intimate relationship with Tetsuya. One that you shouldn't have. Tetsuya's beauty does not need to be tainted from the likes of you," declared Akashi. Kise and Aomine lifted Kagami into a chair. Midorima, who's lucky item of the week was rope, tied Kagami tightly onto the chair.

"You can't tie me up in my apartment!" yelled Kagami.

"Yes, we can," smiled Akashi. "Let's get down to business; why were you with Tetsuya today?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why?"

"He had errands and I just so happened to see him on the way." _'More like saw me and scared the heck out of me,'_ thought Kagami but that detail didn't matter. But seriously, after months of practicing with the nearly invisible boy he still couldn't randomly find him on the streets.

"Impossible. It can't just be errands."

"But it was!" protested the double-eyebrowed teen.

"Since I always win, I'm always right."

"But you didn't win-" Snip. Kagami shut his mouth.

"You brought Kuro-chin chocolates," remarked Murasakibara.

"You gave flowers to Tetsu," added Aomine.

"You also gave him presents. None of the items were the lucky item of the day," added Midorima.

_'Does that even matter?'_ thought everybody but the green haired shooter.

"Because he asked me to buy them!"

"What was in the shopping bags?" inquired Akashi.

"Shampoo, a snowglobe, Monopoly, and...magazines," Kagami answered blushing a bit. What a dangerous move.

The mood darkened more if possible as they asked, "The chocolates?"

"I told you already that he asked for them!"

"Kuro-chin prefers vanilla," stated Murasakibara. Everyone knew that.

"Only an idiot would give him chocolate." They all turned to Kagami.

"Hey! Don't insult me in my own apartment!"

Ignoring his comment, Aomine asked about the flowers again.

"I just bought them! Why is it so special?!"

"But you gave them to Kurokochi and he smiled at them!" butted in Kise.

"Not you too," Kagami groaned.

"He smiled at the flowers and you were probably thinking 'I want to see more of his expressions' and then you were thinking about what he would look like in cat ears-" "That's what you think about Kise." "-and then what he would sound like when he was short of breath and how-"

"I've already heard him when he's short of breath," stated Kagami.

"..."

"Waaaaah! Kurokochi has been tainted! Kagamichi has done the forbidden things with him!"

"...Oha-Asa says that certain Leos have the worst luck today," Midorima foretold, glasses glinting maliciously.

"Tetsu...You and Tetsu...Impossible," Aomine said stricken. Did his partner really choose this barbarian over him as his light?

Murasakibara said nothing but started to munched furiously on his Hello Kitty crackers.

"This...is unforgiveable." Akashi snipped his scissors. "You must pay. Now, should we let him go, have him think he has a chance, and make it a challenge or should we just leave him here and torture him?"

Being sadistic, all of them said, "Let him go."

"We'll give you a ten second headstart to be fair, of course," Akashi said as if it was a normal game of tag. To Kagami this was life and death. "Ready. Set. Go."

Kagami bolted out of the room and ran like his life depended on it (which it did). Suddenly, he was grateful for the coach's hellish training. Never again will he complain about running on the beach for errands. Of course, that was unlikely but he wouldn't be as ungrateful.

Back at his apartment, the Generation of Miracles casually took out their weapons of war.

"How are we going to find Kagamichi?" asked Kise while getting out pens that he always had just in case he had to autograph some picture of himself for some fangirls.

10

"We will. We have Akashi on our side. He's a genius, you idiot," replied Midorima as he was unwrapping the tapes on his left hand.

9

"Wah! Midorimachi called me an idiot!"

8

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

7

"Stop being so whiny, Kise. Idiots are so annoying," scoffed Aomine.

6

"You're the one to be talking! You're head is a basketball!"

5

"Oi! You want to die!"

4

"Stop strangling each other. We need to catch Kagami, remember?" Midorima rolled his eyes. Seriously?

3

"Hmm. Should I use this box?" Murasakibara wondered.

2

"Kagami. Get ready..."

1

'TO DIE!' Everybody suddenly looked up at the same time and as if life wanted to make itself more dramatic the light shining on them was really bright so the shadow of their faces was more pronounced as well as the shadow of the backround. With the beastly look on their face they looked like predators getting ready to hunt their prey. Also, they were in... the zone.

Meanwhile...

Kagami gasped. That should do it! He ran nearly to the other side of town. They can't catch up to him like this! And it was a big city! No way could they find him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Kagami instantly paled. Was he hallucinating? He turned around. Sure enough he _wasn't_ hallucinating. He gulped. Oh, crap. Akashi was snipping his scissors, each snip sounding more sinister than the last. Murasakibara's crunches could be heard from a distance. Aomine was throwing a rock up and down. Midorima's glasses were glinting maliciously. Kise was silent, his bangs hiding his eyes. They all had one goal in mind and that was to annihlate him.

Kagami looked up to the sky. He wasn't religious but if there was God then please let him survive this time! He was too young to die! Plus, what did he do to deserve this?

"Now!" commanded Akashi and then all the Miracles rushed forward. Kagami, exhausted after having running several kilometer, starting running again. So far, he was a little ahead of them and there was a building! Maybe he would actually-

_Whoosh!_

He stopped dead in his tracks. There, an inch away, was a pair of red scissors that were still shaking from the impact of the brick wall. 'Is this even possible?!" he panicked. Somehow, the scissors had implanted themselves into a wall. A solid wall. A solid, brick wall. A real, solid, brick wall, for Pete's sake, how the heck did it get stuck there?!

"Aw. I missed," sighed a depressed Akashi. Deciding that it was a better idea, Kagami avoided the building. And so they ran. Rocks, branches, pens, empty Pocky boxes, and flower pots were flung out at Kagami.

During the chase, Kise asked Midorima, "Where did you get all those flower pots?"

"They're from my bag." Midorima pulled a black bag out of nowhere and continued throwing the pieces of dried clay at Kagami. 'How many does he have in there?!' stared Kise, wide eyed.

Finally, the chase was put to a halt when Kagami promptly fell down. His legs couldn't take it anymore! What he did now was worst than running to get the drinks on the sand for who knows how many times. At least then he got breaks. But when you have five crazed phycos after you, you can't afford to take breaks.

The Generation of Miracles had stopped to see Kagami faint and were now looking at him.

"He did well for an outsider," remarked Akashi.

"Thanks to him I wasted a lot of money," said Midorima as he looked in his bag only to see about twenty-two more flower pots left. _'You already wasted money!'_ thought everybody else.

"It's been a while since we've ran like this," smiled Kise. _'Running together with everybody...somehow makes me happy.'_

Aomine nodded. It felt good to run hard like this. It's been a while. Training with Touou to work on teamwork was okay. The number of laps they had to run were reasonable but to train with his former teammates gave a thrill. The unreasonableness was extreme yet they made it out okay. It was the sweat and blood that binded them. Hellish experiences that weren't shared with anyone else.

"So what do we do to him now, Aka-chin?" asked Murasakibara.

"Let's bring him back and tie him to the chair. We can _train_ with him when we get back," answered Akashi. The way he said 'train' sounded suspicious. Like really suspicious. After they tied the unconcious Kagami up they headed towards Kuroko's house. After all of yesterday's activities the night sped by and before they knew it the sun rose.

"I hope that Tetsuya's awake," Akashi's voice said a little groggily. It's been a while since he stayed up all night on... anything. School work was a breeze and victory was certain. Did he really have any reason to stay up?

Suddenly Kise beamed at the mention of his former personal trainer. "Of course he would be! It's his-" then his face darkened. "BIRTHDAY! I need to get ready!" Kise prepared to run off but a hand stopped him. Or more acurately scissors.

"Wait, Ryouta." Kise gulped. "Let's have a meeting time and place so that we can all go together. We'll meet at this café in two hours and then head off to Tetsya's house." He gestured to the café call KuroChoco. They all nodded at Akashi's directions and started to head off their separate ways. Kise to prep himself for the party, Midorima to find a store that sold the lucky item of the day, a ceramic, pink unicorn, Aomine to go find a place to nap, Murasakibara to the café for the pastries, and Akashi to do who knows what.

_1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later..._

The chef was exhausted. Never had he ever had to work this hard before. It was only the morning but today's customers were ridiculous. Or so he thought. Imagine his shock when he found out that it was a _customer, _a single teenage boy, gobbling up all that food! Yeah, he was pretty shocked. Now, he knew what his friend at Maji felt like.

_Ding, ding!_

"Atsushi, how many sweets are you going to eat? It isn't good to eat too much sugar in the morning," repreminded Akashi. Murasakibara shrugged. Today was an off day. He could eat as many sweets as he wanted since he didn't have any basketball practice. "Last night's run is an exception. You're excused this time." The sweet toothed teen nodded. Last night's run didn't exactly wear him down but he needed to replenish. That meant more sweets.

_Ding, ding!_

Midorima entered the cafe and spotted the other two members of his group. "Oha-Asa predicted that today will be a day full of relief. Relax while you can."

_Ding, ding!_

Somebody with boxes piled up high so that he couldn't see where he was going came into the cafe. Somehow, he made it to Akashi's, Murasakibara's, and Midorima's table without too many accidents. He set all the boxes down so that you could see his face. Girls swooned, guys gaped, and he-

"AAAHHH!"

smiled.

_'Too late to relax now._' Midorima was tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Seriously, what that blond could do.

"Kise, what's with all of those boxes?" Midorima asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Gleefully, Kise answered, "Well, after I got ready for Kurokochi's birthday party, I saw a black hoodie in the window. It was the one I just modeled and it definitely is in the trend right now. After I found his size I saw a-" Yeah, Midorima didn't want to know.

The monkey kept on talking on although nobody was really listening. Finally, after about the sixteenth shopping bag (because Kise had finished talking about what was inside the boxes) Midorima was just about ready to pull his hair out. "Kise, you're just like a girl." _'In more ways than one,'_ Midorima wanted to add but kept it to himself.

"A girl!" Kise exclaimed. What part of him was feminish?!

"Yes, a shopaholic, to be exact," Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Most females like to go buy clothes like you do. They also rant about the latest trends like you just did."

"W-well, at least I don't go walking around with a pink horse like a little girl," Kise retorted.

"Please, this is a pink, ceramic unicorn, not a horse. And it is the lucky item of the day." _'How does that make anything better?! Doesn't it make him seem girlier?!'_ Kise stared. Maybe they were all weirder than he thought...

_Ding, ding!_

Yawning, Aomine came in. It didn't take long to find his ex-teammates. They looked like a rainbow! How can you miss them? Well, there was Kuroko but still.

"Have a nice nap, Daiki?" Akashi asked as Aomine was nearing. Kise was bawling his eyes out, as usual, and Midorima was drinking tea, ignoring the toddler trapped in a teen's body.

"Eh." He might as well get some food. Then he looked at the panting chef behind the cashier. On second thought, never mind. Even he could be thoughtful sometimes and cooking for a Murasakibara who just ran like he did was no small feat. Besides, he could eat something at Kuroko's place.

"Let's go," Akashi commanded and the Generation of Miracles were on the move.

After a few minutes they got to Kuroko's house. Akashi rang the door bell and they waited. Finally the door opened and Kuroko bowed saying, "Welcome, everybody."

"Kurokochi!" Kise flung himself at Kuroko much to everyone annoyance.

"Get off him, Kise!" Aomine pried the model off his shadow. Just because Kise did this everyday during junior high didn't mean that they all were okay with the touchy-feely blond hugging their Phantom. Kise just pouted at his idol. Yes, as much as it hurt to admit it, this idiot was his idol. But he got nearly the same test grades so he shouldn't be the one talking.

"Come in," invited Kuroko and they all stepped inside. As impossible as it was, the building stayed intact. The first thing they noticed was that there were flowers. Several bouquets like the one they saw yesterday and just like that their joyful attitudes which appeared in front of their 6th man plummeted. Apparently, Kagami visited often.

"Oi, Tetsu," Aomine said solemnly.

"Yes, Aomine-kun."

"Why were you with Kagami yesterday?"

"...I see. You were spying on us yesterday."

"You noticed!" Kise, Aomine, and Midorima yelled out of shock. Kise because he thought the disguises were perfect, Midorima because whenever he put on different glasses he thought that he was immediately unrecogniseable, and Aomine because Kuroko didn't look like he acknowledged them throughout the whole date.

"Of course. It is very hard to miss you."

"Why didn't Kagamichi notice then?" wondered Kise.

"He has a cold so his talent for smelling strong people is temporarily out of order."

_'He's a dog to boot,'_ thought Midorima who was adding that to the list of animals Kagmi was similiar to. Apparently, animalistic instinct meant that you were pretty darn close to acting like an animal. Aomine is also proof to that theory.

"But why were you with him?"

"I went out to do some errands and I found him on the way," Kuroko answered naturally.

"Why did he buy you flowers?!" cried Kise. He was crying waterfalls because...he got flowers for Kuroko! White ones because Kuroko looked so innocent and cute with white roses. What Kagami gave him was just a pile of flowers that had no meaning!

"It was because I asked him to." Part of Kise died right there. Kuroko deserved someone who would buy flowers for him voluntarily! Someone like Kise! "My mother will enjoy the flowers when she gets home," the light-blue boy smiled softly and immediately Kise's heart started pounding. "I also chose this bouquet because it reminds me of you."

Now that they looked at it, it did represent them. Red roses for Akashi, purple irises for Murasakibara, blue carnations for Aomine, long, green leaves for Midorima, and yellow daisies for Kise. Kise changed his mind. The flowers did have meaning!

"What about the chocolates and all the presents he got you?!" the tanned player boomed. No, he wasn't jealous. He was just angry at the thought of having to share his shadow with someone else. He definitely wasn't jealous.

Kuroko tilted his head a little. "Presents?"

"You know, the stuff in the bags," Aomine explained.

"Oh," Kuroko said monotonously although you could see some disappointment in his eyes. "You saw that?"

_They really are going out! Even though Kagami was sick, he still bought Kuroko a present and went out on a date with him._

Just as Kuroko opened his mouth, Kise panicked. He was going to profess his love for Kagami! "No, Kurokochi! It hurts too much!"

Kuroko's expression almost didn't betray his surprise. Almost.

"...I never thought that you would actually like that fool in that way." What fool?

"Tetsu...how can you like that bastard?!" Like who?

"Kuro-chin, don't make bad choices." Bad...choices?

"Heh...Tetsuya...what do you see in your lights?" "Oi!" shouted Aomine, his pride wounded.

Confused, Kuroko asked, "What's wrong?"

"You like Kagamichi!" blurted out the heartbroken male model. It hurt so much to say it.

"Of course, I do."

...

_'You didn't have to say it so bluntly!_' cried Kise internally. His heart was stabbed.

"I like you too, Kise-kun." His eyes lit up and if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging. "You are all my friends." Suddenly, Kise looked downcast again. The friend zone...

Then, something triggered in Akashi's brain. What Kuroko said... If he was right...

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"In what way do you like Taiga?"

...then there was nothing to be worried about.

Anxiously, the GoM waited with baited breath. Of course! Just because Kuroko likes Kagami didn't mean that he _likes_ Kagami. And Kise is a blond idiot. **Why** did they listen to him?

You could hear the seconds hand of the clock ticking as the suspense built up.

"I like Kagami-kun as-" "_MY GIRLFRIEND_"

And just like that, the three certain members of the GoM (the carrot, Ahomine, and the golden retriever) broke into pandemonion.

_'So Kuroko is surprisingly the dominant one in this situation,'_ thought Midorima, trying his hardest not to blush.

_'I WILL KILL HIM,'_ seethed Aomine. Kagami would never be able to escape. After all, the only one who can beat Aomine is Aomine...and Seirin. Which Kagami is...a part of.

_'Kagami is...Kurokochi's...girlfriend.'_ Kise's soul flew away, leaving only a shell.

"_YOU SHOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND, MY ONE AND ONLY GIRLFRIEND-"_

"Pardon me," Kuroko started, "That was my phone." He then promptly turned his cell off.

'Huh?' Midorima and Aomine snapped out of their thoughts and gaped at Kuroko. His...cellphone?

"Tetsu...what type of ringtone is that!?"

"Ah." Kuroko looked up at Aomine. "Coach changed my ringtone as punishment for not eating enough."

"..." What type of punishment was that? This was light compared to-

A shiver ran through the room.

-Akashi.

"Anyway," started Midorima, trying to rid the room of the chill, "in what way do you like Kagami?"

Again, everybody except the blond (since he was a shell), waited with baited breaths.

"I like Kagami-kun as my-" Aomine leaned in so far that he fell face flat on the floor. "-friend."

...

Suddenly, Kise's blond mop of hair picked up and he squished Kuroko in a bear hug. Kuroko was still pure!

"If he was just a friend, why was he in your room last night?"

The GoM froze. Akashi was right. Why was Kagami in there last night?!

"He is afraid of dogs."

...Huh?

"I have a dog that Seirin named Tetsuya Number Two, or Nigou for short." Kuroko smiled fondly. "He is not present because I asked a friend to take care of him this morning. Since Kagami is afraid of dogs, he ran away from Nigou and was cornered in my bedroom."

By then, the GoM figured it all out.

"Please, wait here," Kuroko requested.

"Of course, Tetsuya. We won't be going anywhere," smiled Akashi.

As soon as Kuroko left the living room, all eyes landed on Kise. He was the source of all this misunderstanding! He led them on a wild goose chase!

"Ryouta, I will ask your captain to do a favor for me next Monday." Kise gulped. "Be prepared."

Kuroko came back, oblivious to the atmosphere or ignoring it, and handed out his party favors. Shampoo for Kise, a snowglobe for Midorima, a magazine for Aomine (A/N That rhymes! Magazine. Aomine. I'M A GENIUS!), chocolates for Murasakibara, and a Monopoly game board for Akashi.

_'It's SHINEE! He remembered my favorite brand!'_ Kise suddenly brightened up. Could this be the start of something?! Something...new?!

_'This is a potential lucky item,'_ thought Midorima as he examined the snowglobe.

_'Mai-chan's newest issue! Ah, so that's why Kagami was blushing.'_ Apparently, the others reached to the same conclusion as they looked at Aomine's gift.

_'Yum~ Chocolates~'_ Murasalibara lazily smiled.

_'Monopoly..._' The name of the game sounded like it was made for Akashi.

After everything was settled, misunderstandings cleared, and prying Kise off Kuroko, Kuroko's birthday party began. But this would not be the last of their misadventures, for, they are the Generation of Idiots.

~THE END~

Oh, you didn't forget about Kagami, did you? I bet you did. Well, why don't we see how Bakagami is doing. Shall we take a look?

Groggily, Kagami woke up...tied to a chair.

'What the...Why am I tied to a chair?' Kagami searched his mind for the answer. Then it suddenly hit him.

"DAMN MIRAGEN BASTARDS!"

* * *

**OMAKE TIME!**

* * *

Omake 1:

"Well," Akashi started before the others could open their mouths, "It would be entertaining to see you all in your disguises." And that was final.

They put their disguises on but...

...Akashi kept on looking at disguise stores' windows. Particularly, at the fake mustaches on display.

'I wonder...' Kise's eyes widened.

'Could it be...?' Aomine flinched.

'Is it possible...?' Midorima frowned.

'...That Akashi has a mustache fettish!'

* * *

Omake 2:

"They're playing basketball!" gasped Kise. Right now, they were spying on the two teens from behind a tree. Yes, you read right, from behind a tree. On the bottom was Kise, above him was Aomine, above Aomine was Midorima, Murasakibara towered above Midorima, and for reasons unknown, despite being the shortest out of the group, Akashi was on top. They all had their heads poking out the same side of the tree. It was a wonder that Seirin's freshmen duo had yet to notice them.

Because everybody else had.

"Did the park add a new attraction?"

"Amazing! The color is so vibrant!"

"What the heck is that thing?"

"Look, Mommy! It's a totem pole!" exclaimed a young girl with pigtails. The mother quickly covered her daughter's eyes and exited the park as fast as she could.

* * *

Omake 3:

The surrounding customers didn't know which was weirder, the fact that there were suspicious people in black outfits who were hiding themselves behind the menus or the fact that some tall red haired teen just ordered thirty-one Maji burgers, a coke, and an extra large vanilla milkshake.

"Check please!" called a mother, desparate to flee the fast food joint. She knew which she thought was weirder. The people wearing black outfits! She did not want her daughter to be involved in this. Those suspicious people screamed terrorists!

* * *

Omake 4:

Kagami gasped. That should do it! He ran nearly to the other side of town. They can't catch up to him like this! And it was a big city! No way could they find him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

As the figure turned around, Akashi smirked. And Kagami thought he lost-

A hobo stared at them.

"..."

"..."

* * *

Omake 5:

Kagami gasped. That should do it! He ran nearly to the other side of town. They can't catch up to him like this! And it was a big city! No way could they find him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Kagami instantly paled. Was he hallucinating? He turned around and gulped. Oh, crap. As he turned around Kagami faced-

A grandma.

"It's dangerous for a healthy young a man like you to be running in the dark like this." She reached up and pinched his cheek. "Now go back home. Your parents are probably worried about you!"

In the end, he helped the elderly lady to her destination.

* * *

Omake 6:

Kagami panted. That should do it! He ran nearly to the other side of town. They can't catch up to him like this! And it was a big city! No way could they find him!

But they did.

"I didn't do a thing to your mom!" swore Kagami.

Walking old ladies back home at night is a bad idea.

* * *

Omake 7:

Kagami panted. That should do it! He ran nearly to the other side of town. They can't catch up to him like this! There was no way could they find him!

But they did.

"Damn dooogggs!"

* * *

Omake 8:

None of the Generation of Miracles had ever been to Kuroko's house before but they thought for sure it had to be Kuroko's room. Why else would they be upstairs? Now the question was, what were they doing upstairs?

Akashi signaled for all of them to get to the house so they tiptoed out of the bushes. Only Kami-sama knows why Midorima had a pair of palm leaves sticking out of his head attached by a green head band with camouflage make up on his face. Kami-sama also knows why Kise had the same get up along with Aomine. And they still had the same disguises from before.

When they got to the house Akashi pointed at Murasakibara and to the wall of the house. He then pointed at the others and showed two fingers of each hand going on top of each other. Then he pointed at himself and pointed at the air.

Now, the Generation of Miracles are incredible but they aren't sane. They say geniuses aren't sane because if they were they would be and think like the status quo. However, the Generation of Miracles took crazy, annoying, and insane to a _whole_ different level. But none of them could understand Akashi's hand motions no matter how insane they were.

_'What's he doing?_' Aomine wondered.

_'Let's see, he pointed at Murasakibarachi to the wall of the house...'_

_'...And pointed to the rest of us then himself to the air...'_

_'He wants all of us to run into the wall and go to heaven!'_ they all thought simultaneously. Except for Murasakibara of course. He was walking to the wall.

Kise started to sweat buckets. Midorima was chanting some incantaion. Aomine shook his head side to side and looking frantically. Or more specifically, at his shoulders.

Akashi looked at them and put a thumb up to reassure them. That only made it worse. Kise, if possible, was sweating even more. Midorma chanted even more ferociously. Aomine looked at his shoulders even faster.

'If you don't obey Akashi, he'll have your head,' reasoned the angel looking Aomine.

'If you do obey him, there is no way you'll live,' the devilish looking Aomine said boredly.

'Well, that is true,' the angel frowned.

'And I do want to live,' frowned the devil. If the wall didn't get to Aomine, Akashi would.

'Oh, well, you decide,' shrugged the angel.

'We leave fate in your hands,' the devil said before they both poofed out of existence.

Oh, just great. Only Akashi could make the devil and angel see each others point and become neutral. Now, nobody could help him. He had a dilemma. To obey or not to obey. To be loyal or not to be loyal. That was the question.

_'What question?'_ Aomine wondered briefly. They both ended in periods! And yes, he knew that despite having the worst grades in the group. Give him a break!

Akashi's patience wore thin and he pointed to the wall.

Kise, not being able to hold it in any longer, sobbed, "But I don't want to die, Akashichi!"

For the first time in his life, Akashi was dumbfounded. _What?_

Midorima cleared his throat. "I, for one, agree with Kise. I've always came to your beck and call and followed you plans ('Crazy antics' Midorma thought but dared not say) but this time, as much as I would like (not) to, I can not obey your orders." Akashi frowned. Not obeying him? "I still have a life to live and many things I want to achieve so please understand me, Akashi. I don't to want to waste my life." Waste his life? What was Kise thinking? And Midorima actually agreed with him of all things? If he had been dumbfounded momments ago, what he felt now sure surpassed it. And Aomine was still shaking his head frantically. What in the world was going on?

Suddenly, Kise's and Midorima's words came back. '...I don't want to die...' '...I have a life to live...' '...I don't want to waste my life...' In his mind, he was shocked. His hand motions! Those idiots thought he wanted them to go to heaven!

Akashi snapped his fingers and drew the attention of his team mates to his eyes. Even though his lips weren't moving they somehow understood. 'Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki, I signaled to get on each others' shoulders. I'll be on top to listen to Tetsuya's and Kagami's conversation. We've wasted enough time. Now, go.' The others had a lightbulb momment. So that's what Akashi meant!

Akashi shook his head. Seriously? All he wanted to do was try and use the hand motions like in the movies. He thought that they would catch on. They must really be idiots. More than he thought.

_'I work with talented idiots.'_

* * *

Omake 9:

A mother and her daughter took their daily stroll around the neighborhood. Her daughter loved seeing the stars and it was a way to tire her before bed.

"Look, Mommy!"

"I know, I know. Stars."

"No, Mommy, it's that totem pole!"

That captured the woman's attention. She snapped her head back and sure enough, it was that totem pole from the park in front of that tree.

The mother hurried away, covering her daughter's eyes, murmuring "Damn totem poles. Damn terrorists" all the way home.

* * *

Omake 10:

We all know what the GoM thought happened in Kuroko's room. But what really happened?

_Flashback to the bedroom scene_

"AHH!" yelled Kagami. There was dull bump as the taller teen hit the the wall. Nigou had cornered him! He couldn't move at all due to his doggy fears!

'Damn dog. Just as I was getting used to him too...' thought Kagami.

"Shh. You'll wake up the neighbors," said Kuroko, sincerely concerned about his neighbors' sleep. Kagami roared like a tiger and, therefore, yelled like one too.

_'But Tetsuya Number Two is biting my pants off!'_ "B-b-but Tetsuya-"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interrupted, "You have nothing to be worried about."

"A-are you sure?" Nigou was biting his pants off! That was nothing to be worried about?!

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

"But-" Kagami took a deep breath as a gust of wind blew outside. "HE'S BITING MY PANTS OFF!"

Kuroko sighed internally. When would common sense hit Kagami? "No, he isn't, Kagami-kun. He is playfully pulling on it. Nigou doesn't have the strength to pull your pants off." He picked up the dog and started his way back downstairs.

For a moment, Kagami was silent. Then he realized it. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE!"

* * *

And this concludes the end of this fic. I would like to thank all of you who have read to the end despite all of this fic's silliness. Arigatou~!

-AliceXShunMEGAFan17 (I should really make that shorter...)


End file.
